


Underneath the Stars

by SkeiFire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Potterstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeiFire/pseuds/SkeiFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a Half-Blood Gryffindor, raised in a muggle home. Vriska is a Pure-Blood Slytherin, known for boasting blood supremacy. Yet when the two first met, Vriska questioned her upbringing, and John made an unwitting friend.</p><p>[Paragraph roleplay format. Laden heavily with JohnVris fluff.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily one-sided, with Vriska being red for John. The reason I tagged JohnDave was because it's implied that John has a crush on Dave. If you were looking for JD fluff, please turn back, because there's not much... But if you're okay with JohnVris fluff, and you'd like a quick read, please proceed uwu

John stifled a yawn, reclining a bit as he relaxed on the worn-down shingles of the roof, still cautious as to where he set his body weight on entirely. He was still nervous about leaning just a little bit too much and ending up toppling over and plummeting to his death, but he'd always come up here more than a few times with a few of his friends (mostly Vriska), and it'd taken her a long time to be able to coax him to fly up to the roof to stargaze. "Hey," he said, nudging her lightly with his elbow as he grinned, gesturing to the sky and pointing at a cluster of stars, "look. See those stars?" His grin widened, and he stifled a small laugh. "They look like Eridan's nose on our first day. Remember? When he, like, accidentally tripped on my books and almost fell on top of you? And he smashed his face against a train compartment door and broke his nose." He snickered, leaning back on his arms and shaking his head in near disbelief. He felt sorry for him, honestly, but, thankfully, his nose was fixed with a spell shortly after. "Man, I still feel bad for him.What a first impression, right?" He joked, letting out another soft laugh.

* * *

The chilled night air toussled Vriska's hair a little bit, the breeze tickling her cheeks gently. Her eyes had been closed before John had spoken, but as she felt his shoulder shift next to hers, she opened her eyes, looking at where the silhouette of his finger touched the twinkling lights in the sky. Recognizing the shape that Egbert was indicating, the girl laughed in response. "You bet I remember that dumbass. He almost broke my wand, too," She exclaimed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. "And as if that wasn't my largest stroke of luck, we got sorted into the same house." She snorted, her voice lowering. Vriska's hands were linked over her stomach, her legs crossed, her back resting comfortably against the slanted surface underneath her. She loved it up here. The Gryffindor tower was the perfect spot to go stargazing, and nothing was better than watching the sky with a friend. Vriska's head rolled as she turned her neck to direct her words at John, her words a bit softer since she didn't want to hurt his ears. "It's a shame I didn't get into Gryffindor. The Slytherin common room is underneath the lake-- all we get to see is creepy merpeople swim by every once in a while."

* * *

John made a face, rolling his eyes. "Ugh, yeah. They look all weird and horrifying. Nothing at all like The Little Mermaid." He shook his head, letting out a huff of air and relaxing once more. He paused for a moment, watching in mild fascination his breath in small puffs of heated air in the cold night before slowly lowering himself to lay beside his friend. "But Slytherin's not that bad. The quidditch team's pretty kickass," he reasoned, flashing her a wide grin before reaching up to adjust his glasses. "I mean, obviously they're not as good as Gryffindor, because we rock at everything." He let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head before looking back up at the stars before them. Back in Washington, he'd been able to see stars, sure, but nothing like this. They were fascinating; almost as if they were enchanted to look or glow brighter. "Every other house sucks. You missed out on being sorted into the best one, missy." He elbowed Vriska softly, letting out a light laugh. He never really cared much about house rivalry, but it was fun to joke around with.

* * *

" _The Little Mermaid?_ Is that one of your muggle films again, Egbert?" Vriska replied with a smile, propping herself up slightly on her elbows. She herself was a pureblood, raised in a pretty stiff and proper family, and being at Hogwarts finally gave her the freedom to be herself. Well, most of the time. She needed to put on a tough air to scare everyone and make sure that no mudblood accidentally tarnished her reputation. But she could make an exception for John. There were a lot of things that John was an exception to. "You bet our Quidditch team is kickass-- I nearly knocked you off your broom last game!" Vriska jeered jokingly, elbowing John back, but making sure that she didn't offset his balance. "And as swell and great as Gryffindor is," the Slytherin rolled her eyes, "might I remind you who's winning the House Cup at the moment?" She grinned widely, snickering. With the stars in his eyes, John looked... Well. Charmed. She was incredibly glad that she had allowed him to sit in the cabin with her-- that they had become friends so early on. She had never been able to make friends that easily as a kid, and coming to Hogwarts had been no different. But she had John, and that was enough. "I think that I was sorted into the perfect house, thank you very much. Just because I'm envious of the view doesn't mean I'm envious of /you/," She laughed. She found it so natural, so easy, so... nice. Genuinely laughing was something that was hard for her. Laughing out of spite? Out of mockery? Easy peasy. But this... pretty much only happened when she was around John, or occasionally Dave. Was this what she had been missing out on all those years, trapped in her parents' mansion with her sister? "But I think we can definitely agree that Hufflepuff is the worst," Vriska offered a stalemate to their arguement, unwilling to get involved in a house debate. Too many atime she had gotten a bit too passionate about protecting her fellow snakes. She didn't want to run the risk of offending John, even if he _was_  a bit air-headed sometimes.

* * *

John laughed brightly, shaking his head. "Oh, definitely! Hufflepuffs are terrible," he agreed, adjusting his tie briefly. Of course, it wasn't true; he had friends in Hufflepuff, and he never honestly thought of the house any less than it was. They were just easy to poke fun at, and it was a nice way to pass time, friendly jesting. "You know, I really don't understand why so mant people are so biased toward Slytherins," he mused, settling against the cold roof comfortably. "I mean, I don't see why people are so rude or hateful. There's a lot of great people in Slytherin. Well, yeah, there's a lot of assholes, but, I mean...there's some cool people in it, too." He shrugged. He'd never understand the rivalry between houses and blood status. He supposed it was just a wizard thing, considering his father had always raised him to treat everyone as his equal. "Honestly, I don't really sew the big deal about purebloods. Like, we all obviously have magical abilities, so what does our blood status matter?" He shook his head, his eyes lingering over the glittering stars in the sky. He wasn't sure if the stars were enchanted or if they just seemed brighter simply because he was with a friend. Maybe both. "I mean, I'm not saying all Slytherins are like that," he said quickly, not wanting to affend the girl. "Because there's you. And you don't hate me because of my blood or whatever." He grinned at her, stretching a bit before relaxing once more, stifling another yawn. "There's tons of nice Slytherins. I mean, there's Dave, for one." He fiddled with his tie a bit, smiling slightly to himself. "He's nice." More than nice, but he felt the need to keep that bit to himself. He found it ridiculous, how even the mere mention of his name set his heart fluttering like a bird in a birdcage. He forced down a flush, letting out a soft laugh as he turned back to his friend. "And you! So I guess Slytherin doesn't suck /that/ much, if you're in it." He nudged her foot with his lightly, letting out a chuckle. "I'm glad we're friends. But if we didn't meet on the train at first, we probably wouldn't want anything to do with each other by now." Honestly, John wouldn't have stayed as far away from Slytherins as possible, given how adamant his fellow Gryffindors were about Slytherins strictly being terrible people. But after meeting Vriska on the train and then getting sorted, he certainly didn't see the big deal about Slytherins. "If you think about it," he mused, "I guess we should be thankful Eridan broke his nose. Otherwise, we'd probably have never met!" The thought was appalling to him, honestly. He couldn't imagine what school would be like without having Vriska as his friend, and, honestly, he didn't want to.

* * *

Vriska gave a light chuckle to John's agreement, but ultimately decided to drop the subject. She knew, and had previously known, that John was just about clueless when it came to interhouse rivalries. She had probably explained it to the halfblood (practically Muggle born) at least three times, and yet he still didn't seem to understand. It was something that ran deep-- deeper than blood itself-- and shaped relationships as first impressions before the person was even met face to face. That being said, blood status had a _lot_ to do with the magical world. Being a pureblood gartered respect. Nobility. In some cases, instant wealth and popularity. Being a halfblood? Sometimes, you got mocked. Other times, you were treated as second-class. And then mudbloods. Take the Nitrams, for example, the poor sods. Neither of them had had any idea what they were getting into, and as mudbloods, they were at such a disadvantage against the purebloods who had been surrounded by magic since birth. The results showed infalably during testing days. Vriska herself did fairly well without studying much. She knew that others did much more poorly with four times as much effort.

Releasing the thoughts with a casual toss of her head, Vriska looked over at John as he spoke about her. "You". Such a normal, casual, ordinary second person pronoun. And yet every time she knew that John was using it to address /her/, she felt her breath stop for a moment. It was silly how much she paid attention to John. But... here he was, casually sprawled out on a roof about a kilometer above the ground, nudging her with his foot, laughing at her, laughing with her, _enjoying_ _her company_. She blushed heavily at the thought, and was silently appreciative of the fact that it was a waning crescent tonight.

She. Vriska Serket. Blushing over a _mudblood_.

And then, he brought up their friendship.

Honestly, whenever she was around John at night, Vriska felt... strange. She didn't want to think as much. She just wanted to _do._  She didn't have to keep her guard up around a dork like Egbert-- he was too nice to care if you made a fool out of yourself. Or rather, he was so used to making a fool out of himself that it's practically natural for him to laugh at everything no matter what. That was something Vriska liked about John. He could find the bright side to just about any situation, and he always made her feel like for once in her life, she had made the right decision. That maybe, for once, Lady Luck had smiled in her direction.

"I think that we should be thankful that Eridan didn't get any blood on your textbooks," Vriska commented sarcastically, reaching up with one hand to flick her hair away from her face, turning her gaze back to the stars. It was getting pretty chilly outside, and as her hand brushed her face, she could feel her freezing fingertips suck the warmth from her cheeks. After John spoke, however, Vriska suddenly felt extremely stressed. Was she really in such little control of her life that an event caused by someone else was what caused her to make one of her one and only friends at Hogwarts? What if... it hadn't occured? Where would she be now? What would she be doing? Would... she have even _looked_  at John otherwise?

The girl bit her lip. Vriska didn't want to think about that. Her weight shifted against the tile roofing, and she was reminded of the shoulder that was pressed against his. The heat that was coming off of his body had subtly warmed her left arm, but her right side was completely exposed to the elements. If she hadn't met John, would she have even thought of going stargazing on the Gryffindor Tower? If she hadn't met John, would she have learned to tone down her sarcasm, or how to laugh normally? Overwhelming anxiety washed over her. "...We might have been able to meet, you know..." Vriska suggested hesitantly. Vulnerability was in her voice, as much as she hated to show it. In the two years she had known John Egbert, she had never confronted the idea of not having met him. It reminded her of how much time she had left with him, too. Though five years seemed like a long time, Vriska knew how time could fly by if you let it. And she was determined not to let John slip thorugh her fingers, as cold as they might be.

Vriska could hear her heart in her ears. _Ba-thump. Ba-thump._ She had never been more nervous in her life when she propped herself up on one arm and shifted towards John. She gave him time to withdraw or ask what she was doing as she let her weight rest on her left arm-- then her shoulder-- and finally, her entire body. Her right arm instinctively curled over her side, grabbing hold of some of John's shirt as she let her head rest on his chest, her black hair creating a curtain over her eyes. Vriska was red in the face, she was almost sure of it. But at the same time, she didn't give a single damn. John was warm, she was not. And to be honest, she didn't want to let go.

"...Hey, John...?" came a small murmur. The steady beating of John's heart under her ear evened out her rapid pulse. She was jittery from nerves, not knowing what to expect as a reaction for her forwardness, but Vriska had something to say. And she had to say it while the time was right.

"...Thanks. For everything."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay between myself and tumblr user shortsassywhitegirl (Emily, who changed her URL without telling me ;n; sobs) when she was auditioning for a PotterStuck ask blog called [A Very Hussie Hogwarts.](http://averyhussiehogwarts.tumblr.com) I wrote for Vriska, and she wrote for John. I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
